Fearless
by LadyAKiller
Summary: Quando o Comandante do Centro de operações especiais Uchiha Itachi, decide intervir no inconclusivo e quase impossível de ser solucionado caso liderado pela tenente e médica legista Haruno Sakura, a rosada sabia que sua vida tinha sim, como ficar mais complicada. E perigosa. - UA, ItaSaku. Tokyo, dias atuais.


**Disclaimer: Naruto** não me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Shipper:** ItaSaku

 **Censura:** M

 **Gênero:** Romance/Suspense/Crime

 **Universo Alternativo – Dias atuais. Tokyo, Japão.**

 **Sinopse:** Quando o Comandante do Centro de operações especiais Uchiha Itachi, decide intervir no inconclusivo e quase impossível de ser solucionado caso liderado pela tenente e médica legista Haruno Sakura, a rosada sabia que sua vida tinha sim, como ficar mais complicada. E perigosa.

* * *

 **FEARLESS**

Olhos atentos observavam a tela do computador pela décima quarta vez num período de menos de dez minutos. Os dedos longos e finos tamborilavam contra a madeira maciça da mesa, unhas longas pintadas de preto fazendo um som suave e constante. Lábios avermelhados eram mordidos com constância, enquanto ela pensava e tentava achar algum sentido nos corpos que eram mostrados em seu computador, retalhados e com ossos quebrados movidos em direções tortuosas, que lembravam ponteiros de um relógio.

Haviam três malditos meses que ela encontrava-se presa naquele caso, sem conseguir entender o que de fato havia acontecido. Exatamente doze corpos haviam sido achados em posições similares àquela, e embora ela já houvesse feito a junção de que os membros humanos indicavam a hora em que haviam sido mortos, simplesmente não havia conexão alguma entre as vítimas e o assassino não havia deixado prova nenhuma no local. Inclusive, todas as filmagens ao redor da área não haviam captado nada durante a hora em que os assassinatos aconteceram. Sakura começava a pensar que, ou estava ficando louca, ou haviam todos sidos vítimas de um fantasma.

Embora aquela parte do trabalho fosse diretamente do detetive – O qual, já havia surtado com o caso – ela tentava de todas as formas encontrar uma explicação mais racional e lógica, talvez um pouco mais profunda que simples horários. Vinha sendo cobrada por seus superiores de forma bastante constante, porém nem mesmo eles haviam conseguido quaisquer provas do que acontecera, além dos testemunhos das pessoas que haviam encontrado os corpos enquanto passavam pelo local em que eles haviam sido alocados. Aquilo era... Enlouquecedor.

Esticando os braços para cima e então girando lentamente o pescoço até onde os limites de seu corpo deixaram, Sakura permitiu-se relaxar um pouco enquanto respirava fundo. Não havia mais quase ninguém no escritório uma hora daquelas. A central de forças especiais de Tokyo encontrava-se fechada para os outros batalhões, fora de seu horário comercial. Levantou-se com calma, pegando a caneca em cima de sua mesa e então se dirigindo ao outro lado de seu espaçoso escritório.

Ao contrário do escritório de seus companheiros, o de Sakura era bem diferente; Haviam livros de medicina por todas as prateleiras, além de livros de direito e ilustrações do corpo humano. Sua paixão pela medicina era inegável, mas devido à muitos eventos que aconteceram durante seu período de residência, a polícia se tornou um caminho mais viável e devido à sua inteligência, não fora nem um pouco difícil passar na prova oficial do governo e tão logo ser recrutada. Agora, com seus quase trinta anos, Sakura tinha uma boa soma de experiência profissional.

As mãos delicadas alcançaram a máquina de café, colocando-a para fazer um bem forte, como gostava. Olhando janela a fora, vislumbrou a noite chuvosa e sentiu-se confortável. Era o tipo de tempo no qual ela sentia-se mais relaxada. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que mal notou batidas suaves em sua porta, até que o som do clique da fechadura a fez levantar o olhar, o cenho levemente franzido.

\- Boa noite, Sakura. – Cumprimentou um homem alto e corpulento, cabelos castanhos bagunçados e sorriso contido. – Ainda aqui?

\- Não, Genma. Na realidade, você está vendo meu espírito. – Respondeu ácida, arqueando a sobrancelha e encarando-a com um ar meio sarcástico. – O que você quer?

\- Nossa! Um amor de pessoa, como sempre.

A Haruno somente se dignou a suspirar, mais uma vez, observando o homem a sua frente. Genma era uma das poucas pessoas que não conseguiam a tirar do sério com facilidade – visto o temperamento explosivo da rosada. Ele sempre sustentava um sorriso contido, malicioso e cheio de muitas intenções. Ele era, assim como ela, tenente; Porém ao contrário dela, atuava na linha de frente, e não nas investigações.

O homem deu mais alguns passos na direção da rosada e ergueu uma das mãos, alcançando os cabelos longos e colocando uma das mechas para trás da orelha da mesma. Sakura não se moveu diante de seu toque, tampouco sentira nenhum tipo de atração; apenas um breve conforto, amigável o suficiente para não retesar. Genma sabia que não tinha quaisquer chances com a menor de corpo curvilíneo e temperamento explosivo, mas o carinho que nutria pela mesma não tinha igual.

\- O Comandante disse que vai tomar conta do seu caso. Quer dizer, não diretamente.. Mas ele, acredito que amanhã, estará aqui na sua sala para passar a informação. – O cenho de Sakura franziu no mesmo instante, as mãos tremendo suavemente, o qual ela escondeu no mesmo instante apertando-as fortemente em punhos. – Ele acredita que conseguirão chegar a uma conclusão melhor pensando juntos.

\- Eu não preciso da ajuda dele! – Vociferou a Haruno, seus passos a levando para sua mesa de forma quase feroz, seu olhar verde escurecendo. – Eu posso muito bem chegar a uma conclusão! Eu só.. Eu só preciso de...

\- Sakura. Se acalme. – O outro foi se aproximando com calma. Sakura o olhou enviesado por cima do ombro, e ele parou no meio do caminho. Sabia o quão pouco sábio era se aproximar da rosada quando ela ficava com raiva. – Ele só quer ajudar.. Olha.. Itachi realmente é bom no que faz..

\- Eu sei o quanto ele é bom! – Exclamou, em sarcasmo e ao mesmo tempo raiva. – Mas não preciso dele no meu caso!

Com um suspiro pesado, o homem encolheu levemente seus ombros e balançou a cabeça em negação. Era óbvia a implicância que Sakura tinha de seu superior. O pior é que a situação era recíproca; Muito embora ele pensasse que tudo não passava de uma senhora tensão sexual escondida.

\- Certo. Eu não vou insistir com você. – Encurtou a distância e inclinou-se suavemente, plantando um beijo casto contra a testa alva da mulher. – Só vim lhe avisar. Esteja pronta amanhã. Boa noite, Sakura.

O homem deu as costas e saiu a passos silenciosos da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto a Haruno resmungava de frustração; Desceu a mão em punho contra a mesa, num baque surdo, porém forte o suficiente para causar um estalo na madeira. Seus olhos encontravam-se franzidos e ela amaldiçoava todos os nomes impróprios que conhecia mentalmente.

* * *

Sentado em sua sala, um homem de longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, alto, musculoso e com um rosto que beirava a perfeição, com seus profundos olhos negros, nariz afilado e lábios que quase sempre ostentavam um sorriso debochado, Uchiha Itachi observava o quadro de câmeras. Mais precisamente, a sala da tenente Haruno.

\- Hn.. Será um prazer trabalhar com você.. Sakura. – A voz grave, baixa e sensual murmurou mais para si mesmo; um riso baixo e quase maléfico contido.

Haruno Sakura iria fazer o que ele quisesse. Iria atuar como ele queria. Ele iria resolver esse caso; E sua recompensa seria a rosada. Custe o que custasse.


End file.
